The present invention relates to a sheet collecting device for a printing device for collecting sheets leaving the printing device, which includes a delivery rack for collecting sheets, and a front edge stopper for collecting the front edge of a sheet in a first position of the sheet collecting device in which the sheet is deposited on the delivery rack.
Sheet collecting devices of this kind are frequently used in combination with a printer. They are generally heavy structures, inflexible and not well arranged for handling sheets of different sizes or qualities. In addition, these sheet collecting devices occupy considerable space in offices and this is particularly disadvantageous when not in use.